


Demons And Deities

by Trash_Child_King



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deals with Demons, Demon Gabe, Demon Jesse McCree, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'M NOT JOKING WITH THE SEX BIT. WE GOT OUTTA HAND, M/M, Minor oc/ hanzofor the sake of plot angst, Moira is a dick but what else is new, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sad, Soulmates are a thing, Well for hanzo's species anyways, alot of AU lore, alot of sex as well, alot of violence, demon moira, genji is happy for his bro but jfc guys, get a god damn room, hanzo is a hermit who just wants to live alone in piece, jesse mcree has other ideas, maybe major character death, theres alot of gay in this, these gay bois, wraith gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Child_King/pseuds/Trash_Child_King
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has lived alone for ages on the fringes of society, enjoying his peaceful days with his wolves in the forest just out of a small town.That was until someone new moved to town.Little did he know that this stranger would not only turn his world completely upside down, but would find out his secret. A secret that had been guarded by his family lineage for eons, since the first of their kind had walked the earth.But there are darker things on the horizon, nefarious beings that wish to destroy everything he holds dear. Everything his heart held close.After all who wouldn't do anything to have the ability to grant any wish they desired?But wishes have a tendency to not always be as they seem.~~~A okami/ dragon hanzo au based on a RP with a friend that really gives me some straight up feels and i thought everyone would enjoy.





	1. A Stranger Comes To Town.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7clubs.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=7clubs.tumblr.com).



> Hello one and all, its Jamie back in action!! i got a whole new yarn to spin based on a rp me and my friend are doing!!
> 
> My hanzo is based on 7clubs.tumblr.com and their gay disaster version of okami hanzo cane be found here!
> 
>  
> 
> http://7clubs.tumblr.com/post/166753501314/the-adventures-of-hanzo-shimada-wolfman-and
> 
> Mchanzo kinda became my new face thing and i really want to show this story off. I will explain the whole lore that we came up with in a edit later on. So if this looks different in format its because it is a RP and i apologies but i tried formatting my best! Enjoy!

The house's morning calm was bathed in the sunlight, each room quiet as the outside began to thrive with life. The birds chirped outside the window. But the calm was broken by the sound of clicking against the hardwood floors. A lump moved beneath the covers - dark eyes peeked out from beneath the quilt. Two pairs of golden eyes stared up at him from the edge of the bed. One pair was joined with a happy whine and wagging tail while the sibling pair just stared him down.

The dogs were staring him down. They were hungry. 

“I’m up.” He groaned as he threw the quilt off of himself. 

It was about time Hanzo got started on his day. 

The floor was cold against his bare feet, making the man huff in annoyance. He had wanted to sleep in for once but it seemed his pets would not heed his wishes. He fed them first, Saya and Eiji were thrilled to be chowing down on the first meal of the day. Next was a shower. He did not take long, not wanting to waste his hot water.  He pulled on a simple t-shirt, jeans, things that were considered normal wear by civilized society. His wild hair was pulled into a long braid, though it did little to keep it out of his face. The black lockes were like a mane. His brother had been complaining for years for him to get it cut. But then again that was not his business, nor was it anyone else's. He liked his hair long. He enjoyed it even, along with other things.

He sighed over his breakfast at the thought of his brother.  

There were many things that Hanzo appreciated in his life: the solitude of his home, his brother, and his dogs. One thing he did not appreciate? Dealing with other people. He had spent so long with people that there was nothing more that he loved more than staying away from large masses of humanity. He didn't do well with civilized society half the time it seemed. He preferred living in his cabin miles out of town. His brother thought it was bit primitive but what did he care? His brother was the social butterfly not him. He cared not if he was alone with no one for miles around him. He preferred it.   
But he did from time to time go into town for supplies, or to let his dogs socialize at the local park. 

He put his plate in the sink. Today was a dog day, just like every Wednesday was.   
Eiji had his sister Saya whining while already running around the house in a hyper frenzy. They were playing tag back and forth around the couch. The canines stopped when he cleared his throat and gave them a raised eyebrow. They knew better than that.

He opened the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

Hanzo needed a moment to breathe before he dove right into the fray that was human interaction.  He never did good with others. 

He took a deep breath before locking up his house. And with that he was off, heading through the woods with the wolves in tow as they headed to the small town. It was only two miles away, child's play really. The siblings bounded forward before back to him, enjoying the freedom they had to roam.   
"We can catch something on the way home." He stated plainly at Saya who was eyeing a rabbit several meters away. No need to scare anyone with blood on their muzzle.  Soon enough a dirt path leading north into town appeared. His dogs while not leashed stayed by his side in perfect clock step. The difference in sound was deafening to him. A vast different from the constant white noise of forest life to nothing but the constant chatter of the down was unnerving. He never did like it.

Movement caught his attention. He paused briefly, noticing a moving truck at the old Wilkerson home.  Someone bought it? A man seemed to be working on moving into the old abandoned home. 

Oh well. It mattered not to him. Instead he kept moving towards the park, towards the center of town.

Eiji and Saya on the other hand seemed to have other plans than their master.

The stopped mid step, ears perking up at the commotion. They gave each other a look. Clearly scheming something. Before he could turn around the dogs were off, booking it towards the house.   
"Hey! Come back here!"  Hanzo shouted and jogged after them across the empty lot, cursing under his breath. They were going to give the stranger a heart attack from their size alone. "Bad!"

He was positively mortified to see his companions _jump_ on the poor man. "Down!" He growled and Eiji quickly scurried off him, ears low as he whined. His tail still wagged when he glanced out from his spot behind his glaring owner.  He had never in his life seen either canine act out and he was at a loss, angry but at a loss. The woodsman turned back to the new house owner with a frown.   
"My apologies, my dogs are never this misbehaved." He held out a hand to help him up, disgruntled and tense. "are you okay?" 

They were in so much trouble. He fumed a little. Eiji was seemingly regretful of his action while Saya gave a imperious look at the stranger

The man didn't looked upset in the least. He took His hand gratefully and hoisted himself. And then it just seemed to get worse. Saya had the _ gall _ to jump up on this stranger, a random man who had no idea what he was petting. The man in turn cooed at her, the wolf being more than thrilled. 

"Ain't a thing, darlin’, not with gorgeous dogs like this." He smiled from over the mound of fur, round cheeks covered in freckles from the sun. "The names Jesse McCree. New to town. "

"Yes...dogs." He muttered a click of his tongue got the wolf off of him, she sat next to her owner with a pleased look on her face.

He took time to actually take stock of the newcomer. He was definitely a head taller than himself, broad shouldered, and a endearing dimpled smile. He felt his face get a little flush and he had to curse mentally. He stared a moment too long. He glanced away quickly to the house. He felt that awkward itch on the back of his neck, the one he got when he didn't know how to exactly deal with someone. 

"Shimada Hanzo." He paused. "Hanzo i mean. Welcome to the neighborhood." 

This felt like this conversation was downspiraling. It shouldn't be, he just met the man. He decided to take a leap and abscond. He turned quickly on the ball of his foot and trudged away. Both dogs paused before following suit. “Good day.”

"Ain't gotta leave if ya don't wanna, Hanzo. Got a cold beer if that suits ya."

Hanzo stalled, face scrunching up in wary contemplation. His shoulders hunched a little as he glanced back at Mccree. Should he? It's not like he cared about welcoming him to the neighborhood. If anything Genji would he the one to- 

A shove from behind jarred him from his thoughts by a sly look from both of his fuzzy companions. They had that look Genji had when he was planning something devious.

Genji was a bad role model.

A bad role model indeed.

He gave a disgruntled look at the two of them. He wouldn't hear the end of this from Eiji or Saya if he just left. He sighed during his internal conversation between the two.

"I will take you up on that offer. Thank you." His words sounded awkward, not used to actual attention paid to him. Which in turn he was fine with, used to it really. Living alone in the woods had a tendency to leave you with lack of social interaction.

"If beer ain’t yer thing, ah got some other stuff. Reckon ah might have to rummage around a bit. " Jesse had turned, leaving the box that his dogs had made him throw on the ground where it had fallen, walking up to the open door. "Yah can bring the dogs out back, it’s gated in. "

"Beer is fine." He tacked on oddly. He had to snort a laugh. His wolves did not need a fence, but then again perhaps this could be a little time out for the two of them.

"You're not getting a free reign. Straight to the back." He growled at the two who with dramatic huffs that reminded him of Genji (bad influence) they headed off to follow the homeowner. He walked carefully behind, taking in the home. "It is very...nice in here."

"Reckon half of it's fallin’  apart, but as long as ah can set up a bed and the workshop, ah’ll have her fixed up in no time. " He led him into the living room- everything looked dated. It was littered with boxes and only a few pieces of furniture that didn’t match the pieces that seemed to have been left behind by the previous owners. The place and screamed 'retired from a life of farming and about to die'.

The odd neighbor handed Hanzo a beer, flashing him a bright smile as he wiped the sweat on his brow away with the back of his arm. "So uh... Yer local, yeah? How long you lived here?"

He took the beer and gave a respective nod of his head. He took a sip and internally winced at the flavor. Somehow fate transpired him into this house, standing in a practically empty room, drinking alcohol he didn't like, and talking to some random man. 

"Mmh." He drank the beer and hummed."Years." One word statements. Very smooth. Very eloquent.

Where Hanzo lacked in social graces, Jesse made up ten fold. He led Hanzo out to the backyard- dead grass, rotting wood of what was once a beautiful deck,  and the dogs running around, sniffing at everything they could.

"It's a nice town, ah mean, from what ah’ve seen. Didn't get to see it before ah got the place, just picked a spot on a map with a dart and began searching."

There was a distant look in Mccree’s eyes, something glassy and dark behind those chocolate eyes. But just as quick it came it was gone, a all too tight smile on his face.

"Everything's in walkin’ distance, ya got a gym, beaches every five minutes round here. And this forest out here, and that a thing. Aint used to so much  _ green  _ everywhere."

The recluse raised a brow, taking in the backyard with another sip of his drink. It really would be something if Jesse did something with the place.  The admission surprised him. To just pick up and leave? His expression slipped a little in confusion before he recentered himself.

"That's interesting." He nodded towards him before starting back at his pups. "Yes it is beautiful. The deeper you go the more magical it becomes." 

There was a wistful smile on his lips. He loved the summertime in the forest- it was so full of life.  And the smell was so refreshing. Life was simple there. "So what do you do?" His voice left him before he could stop himself.

"Ain't rightly sure no more. Ah.. Ah think ah’m gonna see whose hirin’ round town." His metal hand gleamed in the light as the man took a long swig from his beer, flesh hand fumbling around for a smoke and his lighter.

"Got enough saved up though so ah can hole up for a bit and be a hermit. Gives me time to learn the town and work on the house."  He chuckled to himself as he took a drag, not knowing how close to home it was for the other.

"So how the hell did yer dogs get so big? They a hybrid husky or something? They look like wolves..." Jesse whistled softly, holding his hand out a trotted near to him. The animal

"The bakery is hiring." Why was he talking? He glared out at a old tree near the edge of the property. He was quick to switch topics when he noticed the other staring at him from the corner of his eye.

He watched his Eiji came over and nuzzle at Jesse's hand and bump his snouts against his stomach. He let out a huffy bark. 

"I do not know." He answered smoothly. The lie was easy as he had to tell it to a few tourists over the years. "Found them on the side of the road and took them in." 

He gave a shrug. Why was he even answering any of these questions? He was definitely filling up his social interaction quota. That bristling itch was back again. 

Saya joined her sibling for a good bout of pets. Jesse knelt down and gave each of them a good scratch behind the ears.

Jesse gave a quick nod.  "You saved em..." He mumbled softly, the cowboy reached out and patted their sides. "Aint everyday someone abandons such gorgeous creatures." 

He hummed with a solemn nod, but a small fell on his lips. He remembered them being just pups, they were just as spirited then as they were now. The interaction between his animals and this stranger left a uncomfortable knot in his stomach. They never got on well with anyone other than the few people he managed to call friends.

"I must be going." He state abruptly. "Thank you for the beer." 

The dogs almost looked like they were rolling their eyes at him. But he chose to ignore them and give a polite nod. The itch of heat against his neck becoming overwhelming.

The newcomer pouted when Hanzo stood, announcing his departure.

"Was mighty kind of ya to stop and chat. Hopefully be seein ya around." He smiled bright, tipping his cowboy hat in his direction.

The hermit gave a raise of his brow. Probably not, he rarely came into town but he wasn't going to blurt that out.

"Have a good day." He gave a cordial nod to him before heading out the way they had come in.

He felt like running to be honest but he quelled that instinct. He wasn't in danger. Clearly. But that still didn’t stop the urge. They headed towards the market, each wolf flanked a side of him. They let out a huff.

"Don't start with me. Your still in trouble." Eiji and Saya had enough sense to look sheepish.

  
  


The small town had a open farmers market, one that was filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables that came fresh from peoples gardens and farms. There were also a lot of craft stalls, from wood works, to handmade blankets and windchimes the market had it all. He had gone for other errands first- letting the dogs run about the park and to grab his mail before he had headed into the bizarre.

Hanzo had been picking up some supplies for his woodwood working when he heard.  "Anija!" from across the market. 

Oh. It was his younger brother. 

He huffed as he turned to see the short green haired bounding towards him with Eiji and Saya in tow. People waved and greeted him as he went. Unlike Hanzo Genji was a social butterfly that people flocked to. He got along with pretty much everyone. the tourists gawked at his dogs, asking to pet them as they gave a indifferent look and Genji politely declined them.

"Brother." He greeted with a wide smile. "You seem more red than usual."

That got a scowled thrown at him and gave a shrug, using paying Mrs. Geraldson for his whittling tools.

"Look mommy wolves!" A high pitched squeal caught his attention. A little girl stared at his animals with wide and awed eyes. The mother looked wary as she was sized up by the two canines. The child's face made him A little week. He gave a small smile at the two.

"They do not bite. She may pet them. Eiji. Saya. down." The two dogs tail wagged as the little girl came closer to the two. They practically dwarfed her even when sitting politely like he had commanded them.

Her tiny hand petted Eiji's head and like that the two began licking her and butting into her hand like they were puppies. The mother gave him a worried look but when they didn't automatically maul her child she relaxed. Laughter was loud amongst the crowd.

Ana across the stalls gave a knowing smile as she sipped her tea with a raised brow.  "Don't think to much into this." He gave a Frown at Genji who began playing with the three.

"Oh no i would never." Genji cooed at Saya.

There was a soft chuckle from the edge of the crowd, one that went unheard until he noticed a seemingly familiar cowboy hat. Hanzo froze, annoyed at the new comer. Jesse was in a clean t-shirt and jeans, cowboy hat and boots on snug, spurs jingling as he came forward. He kneeled down with the child, fluffing up the dogs fur.

He had hoped not to see this man again for a while.

"Howdy, Saya, Eiji."

His voice lowered to a purr as he messed up their furry manes, leaning his face in close with no fear. "Lookit how excited you two are."

The fact that the archer’s animal companions just sucked up to the stranger was unsettling for him. And it made his brother light up with mischief. 

Genji was in a sense insatiable in curiosity when Jesse appeared out of nowhere and was able to just ruffle up their fur as if he had explicit permission to do so. Hanzo hadn't anticipated to see the man so soon. 

Hanzo had to say he looked even more ridiculous than before. Ridiculous and attractive. Was he following him? He felt that overwhelming urge, that incessant itch on the back of his neck again.

_ "N _ _ ot you again. _ " he cursed in his native tongue- which had Genji grinning.

Not a good sign. He grabbed his goods, bristling a little. He wanted to go. He had to leave. He could feel that oppressive feeling that he got when he was in crowd for far too long. He acted like he hadn't seen the cowboy. Hanzo's face got red quickly and with a quick "  _ I am leaving. Be home before dark. _ " to his dogs he gave a nod to genji and left.

The dogs paid him little heed but Genji was more than invested in figuring out just who the stranger was.

"No one gets to pet them. Names Genji Shimada." He beamed at the cowboy, a sly look on the youngers face. "And who might you be?"(edited)

Jesse's brows raised high, seemingly surprised by the younger Shimada’s voice. "Howdy." He removed his hat then brushed his hands off on his pants before offering his hand, bangs falling into his eyes.

"Names Jesse McCree. Moved to town today. You and yer brother look something a like, y'know that? Reckon if he'd smile more and cut his hair, y'all would be identical. His dogs pounced me when ah was movin some things outside."

Genji was gleeful at the newbie who had been able to make his brother so flustered. "Oh?" Even the wolves even were acting up around Mccree. Interesting. He shook his hand with a firm grip, a sly smile on his face.

"So you met Hanzo. Yeah he's...a little wild." He wrote off, laughing. "You seem to make him bashful."

That got another curious glance from the cowboy leaned against a stall, patting his thighs to attract the dogs over. "Wild? Seemed the shy type to me, not much a party animal."

"Nah I am the party animal." He winked before letting the dogs wander. No one bothered them, when kids got close they would diligently sit there and let the kids pet and tug at them, not once snapping. He gave the man a appraisal of a look, as if assessing him for any weaknesses. 

"He does not deal with people well." He gave a shrug, glancing up at the clock tower. It was almost three, he made a surprised noise before turning on his heel. "For now I must be going. It was nice meeting you cowman!"

Jesse looked baffled behind him. "You both do that, then? Just up and go? " A laugh escaped him before kneeling with the dogs again. 

Genji snickered, deciding to call the dogs off with him. Both gave a dog equivalent of a eye roll before following after him. "Unlike my brother i will be late for my shift. But if you need me I'll be at the photography studio. Good seeing you!"

And like ghosts the dogs vanished into the crowd with the sounds of Genji cackling.

"Was nice meetin’ ya, darlin. Hope tah see ya round." The cowboy was left in the crowd to his own devices. 

  
  


Hanzo had used his daily tasks to block out the handsome man that had moved to town. He had made a fool of himself he was sure. 

The forest dweller used that annoyance to finally tear out that old stump that was rotting away in his yard. He also managed to get some traps set before the sun had went down. The wolves had returned later than usual, looking over the guardian.

_ He was nice _

_ He is wounded. _

"Are we not all suffering?" He shot back to Saya. "Such is life."

_ This is different. Similar to us. _ The she wolf tilted her head. Neither of their mouths were moving but their voices were clear as the wind. They were spirits, ethereal creatures.

"You mean he's-?" He didn't feel like a supernatural creature.  No scent or feeling.

_ He is human. But there is something...different. _ Saya confirmed.

Odd.He had sensed nothing on the man. This was something unsettling in its own right. He made them dinner and settled in for his own. He went through his evening routine, enjoying the comfortable silence. He pondered this Jesse Mccree as he worked on his next project. What was his story? The questions seemed to dwell into nothing as he became lost in his work. 

By the time he realized the time it was past midnight. The dogs had long since retired to the bedroom for the night. He was quick to follow them. 

He went to sleep that night to the sound of laughter and whiskey colored eyes.


	2. We Just Keep Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo doesn't quiet know how to deal with this dumb cowboy. He tries his best to ignore him but it seems southern hospitality has a way of wiggling in past carefully built walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi there has been some time passed i'm just not good at time skips lmao.

Hanzo got up before dawn as usual, going about his morning routine: going out for his early run, coming back to freshen up, making breakfast, checking traps. Eiji and Saya had wandered off to go hunting. The Guardian finally finished his morning chores with a happy sigh. He enjoyed the sun as it streamed through the canopy. Life was simple and easy. Life was uncomplicated. 

This was how he passed the hours everyday. He had a schedule that he kept too. Do the work, care for the forest, occasionally go into town. It was routine. Hanzo did not mind this arrangement.

Days came and went and he was quick to forget the new man to town, too caught up in his simple life to really spare a thought to him.

That was until he started seeing him more and more in town.

It wasn’t like the other was stalking him, they ran across one another in places everyone went to. But for some reason the man was taken by surprise nonetheless. The first time he saw him was at the grocery store. The hermit had been looking for a bag of good oranges when he caught sight of that stupid stetson hat. 

He was quick to duck his face, though his unique appearance did not help his situation. He grabbed his oranges and was able to make the escape in record time before the other noticed him. 

The second time he was in the hardware store, seeing if the clerk had been able to get ahold of the  mm13663 Stanley #40 Black steel head chisels. He had wanted the set of them for a while and John had been able to get word there was some instock. The cowboy had politely started chatting it up, which made him feel awkward and really unable to keep up the conversation. All he got to his curt answers were easy and patient smiles. John had gotten the cowboys order of cherry wood flooring which distracted him long enough for a escape. 

Hanzo again was quick to take his leave, chisels in hand. 

The third time he had seen him was when he was walking his dogs along his territory, following the road that fringed the end of town. It was something they did this every weekend. The dogs loved going to the beach on the other side of town and Hanzo was in agreement with his companions. The puttering sound of a truck had barely caught his attention, the vehicle was heading the opposite way of him. But the short blare of a horn made him jump. 

There again was one Jesse Mccree, waving from his perch in the moving truck. 

He stopped in the middle of the road and began talking with him, no cars were coming so apparently the gunslinger thought he had more than enough time. Much to Hanzo’s displeasure. 

Jesse was nice enough to offer him a ride, which he quickly shot down. He asked if he wanted to come around for another beer and just to relax, maybe watch a game. 

He declined that too. He left with a flustered look on his face. 

The canines declared that he would never live it down. He shot back with the fact that he had the ability not to feed them. But the duo knew better.

Hanzo had taken up his time with carving, trapping, and hunting. It was a good way to keep his mind preoccupied. He was more than happy to skulk around his home and work on his own honed skills. 

The wolves it seemed had other plans.They had headed into town on a mission. They were going on the hunt for the cowboy.

Saya and Eiji found him in a small park surrounded by forest, running along a lake. The human plopped down with a sigh, watching as birds swooped down, skimming over the still water.

Eiji had first caught the sight of their target from the edge of the woods, tail wagging excitedly. Saya gave him a look, an imperious one at that as she watched the cowboy. Something was different about him. From what, she couldn't tell but it made her empathize with this cowboy.

Her brother sat down next to her, licking at her muzzle for a brief moment before giving a toothy smile. The two crept forward silently, almost as if their paws were not touching the grass. He got five feet behind him without him noticing. They sat and waited, like white silent sentinels. Eiji hated waiting.

Jesse seemed to rub his face, tugging gently at the scarf around his neck. Something he wore regardless of the weather or outfit, it seemed. He gave a nervous glance around. On the back of his neck was a brand, raised skin that looked old and healed over.

The wolves gave each other a glance. The brother's ears tilted to the side, curious but worried. His sister had the same expression. Simultaneously they gave a howl behind the man, announcing their presence.

The human  _ jumped,  _ scrambling to put the scarf back on. A look of relief flitted across his face at the sight of the trespassers.

"Hell, you two. Damn near gave me a heart attack." He mumbled, smoke dangling from his lips. 

 

"Wheres Hanzo?" 

He gave a panicked glance, double checking that there was absolutely no one around to have seen his neck. The dogs quirked their heads in confusion. He was so skittish. Why?

"Does he just let you two roam about? Yall gotta be careful." He mumbled to them, kneeling down to them, scratching behind their ears. "Wouldn't want someone callin’ the SPCA on ya, or stealin ya. Yer both mighty beautiful- and there’s plenty of dog thieves in the world.."

The cowboy was plenty affectionate, both hands mussing up their fur, a small smile on his face.

Saya let out a rumble that sounded like the equivalent of laughter. The two seemingly adored the affection, lapping it up with open muzzled smiles and wagging tails. Eiji decided he could wait no long before pouncing onto Jesse, licking his face and giving happy yips. Saya rumbled something at her sibling which made him pause and look back. 

There was a silence conversation once more between the two before he gave a bark and scrambled off of him. The two trotted towards the forest line, turning to face Mccree before barking and heading into the tree line. The waited to see if he would follow.

Jesse glanced around again. "This better not be anythin’ like Lassie. Ah swear if yer owner is hurt in the forest I will lose my shit."

 

The wolves gave him another curious look before heading deeper into the woods. Saya lead the way while Eiji kept pace beside the cowboy. They moved along a deer path, seemingly in no rush over the terrain.

Jesse followed them, chatting away as if they understood everything he was rambling on about. When they arrived at their destination, he was frozen, wide eyed. 

the duo led him to a small cabin hidden amongst the forest, a river rushing below a sharp drop a few yards away from it. There was seemingly no one there but a "whump" could be heard from behind it. There was a laugh and Eiji pushed the other on the back with the butt of his head.

It was breathtaking. Straight out of a Bob Ross painting video. 

"If yall have led me here to be murdered, ya sure did a good job. Nice place to die and ain't nobody gonna find my body out here... " Jesse lit another smoke, wandering forward slowly, with the urging from the dogs. 

"Howdy?" He called out, glancing around. He moved to the front door- it was rustic, but well taken care of. Nothing rotting out or snapped like at his place. 

After no answer at the door, he began walking around to the noise,  keeping his body close to the cabin, peaking around, _ just in case. _

The dogs seemed more than amused by his antics.

The "whump" sound came from arrows hitting their targets seamlessly.  There were several all of them were at different levels and in turn more hard to hit. On top of that the woodsman had a blindfold covering his eyes. There was a pause in his firing and with a horrifyingly quick reflexes the archer turned and let loose an arrow to soar into the tree several feet behind mcree. He while it was not close enough to hurt Mccree at all itletoff a warning shot. He took off the blindfold with a glare, he looked ready to shout at the trespasser but froze, eyes going slightly wide.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded baffled before he caught sight of the wolves. "So that’s where you've been." 

He sounded like the animals were conspiring against him, or a disappointed father that was scolding his children. "My apologies. I was training."

Jesse had fallen back flat on his ass from the weapon being shot at him, eyes wide. "Holy shit, Hanzo- the hell you doin firin arrows around?" He scrambled to get back up, trying to not look as embarrassed as he was.

Eiji only gave a muzzled grin at him, also very amused by how the other had jumped. 

"I.. Well, yer dogs kinda gave me a scare, then led me here. Ah was out for a walk, so didn't think it would hurt. Ya really just let em wander around like that?"

He raised a imperious brow at the other as he set his bow on a hand made stand for it. "I do not get visitors, i was aware as to where you were located." His own face was a little red in embarrassment.

The forest guardian began retrieving his arrows. The ground level ones were easy, but he was more than likely to shock the other with the effortless ease he had while scaling the tree to pull out the others. He leapt from the branch to the porch roof to collect the last of them. His shirt had ridden up a little as he did. He slipped from the roof and landed like a cat. He collected his last arrow from the tree. 

It was dulled. A shame.

He tilted his head at the cowboy, quirking his lips into a smirk. "Yes... No one bothers them and they bother no one." He put the arrows back into the quiver. "It is as it has always been." 

His words sounded overly formal.

Jesse crossed his arms, raising a brow at the show of physical prowess. "Cept me, it seems. So does your brother live out here too? Mighty beautiful place... Is there even a road out this way?”

The archer headed. Inside, leaving the door open for him to follow. "Yes... It seems that they have taken a liking to you." He gave the two a curious side eye.

The look the Cowboy got was one of slight annoyance. "No I live here alone.  My brother prefers a social life. I do not."

He wasn't going to explain further but he could feel his face get redder. "Since you are here I shall make some tea." He nodded to invite the other into his home. He would get after the animals later. He did not look back to see if the other followed.

McCree followed after him, walking in all relaxed as if he owned the place. 

He had begun to set to work on making the tea, the lovely and calming smell of oolong could be smelled even before it steeped. Hanzo finished answering the other’s endless questions. "There is one but i prefer to walk unless the weather is too cold.

Jesse nodded, slipping his boots off and settling down at a chair. "So uh, yer a hermit?"

The archer pondered the word, letting the water boil. "I guess you could say that." He looked into his fridge for lunch,  he pulled out some venison, starting to cook it up. He had yet to have lunch yet. 

The sizzling sound echoed around the house. 

"What about you? You seem to stick to yourself." He stated lamely as he leaned against the sealed wooden countertop.

He crossed his arms, nodding. "Rightly so. Ain't much a people person. Always been a lone wolf."

The dogs gave a huff over the words, Eiji moved to sit next to Jesse and rested his head on his lap. Saya went to her favorite spot in front of the fire. Soon enough kettle whistled and he poured them two steaming cups. He handed one to mccree before moving back to finish cooking up the meat. 

"Would you like lunch?" He was asking before he thought about it. Why had he even asked that? Or let this man into his home? He never was this hospitable to anyone. Even his own brother sometimes. His face grew a little red from being flustered. It was stupid. He was being stupid. He fell into his own world, musing.

"Ah just ate, but ah wouldn't mind the company... how long you been livin’ out here like this?"

He plated his food he had killed earlier that week and sat down at the table- his chair opposite of Jesse's.  He mulled over the question, chewing thoughtfully. He couldn't exactly tell him the real amount of time. 

"Years." He finally stated between eating. "I built this house to be a haven."

The outsider chuckled. "Reckon you accomplished that goal, Hanzo. S’beautiful out here. " He rested his chin in his hand, smiling softly as he glanced around. "It’s a perfect getaway."

"Thank you." He finished his lunch without another word, leaving space for the other to keep chattering if he so wished. " why did you come here?" He asked as he gave some scraps to the wolves. " this town? It’s just.." It wasn't his business.

"Needed a new start." He offered, smile as carefree as ever. "Told ya, picked a point on a map and moved. Ain’t nothin’ more to it.”

He was hoping perhaps he could wiggle out more information of the enigma that was Jesse Mccree.  "Ah yes i remember now." He feigned his questioning with forgetfulness.

He took a last drink of his tea before putting the empty cup in the sink. "So how is the house coming along?" He was grasping, that much was clear. He wasn't used to such prolonged conversation. With anyone other than his brother anyways. "Any progress?"

"Ended up a bit distracted on the garden. Did a bit of work here and there." He grinned wide. " Gonna be fixing the patio up, ah think. Got some rakin to do."

Jesse watched the other, "How long you been growin’ yer hair like that?"

"I am sure it will look nice." he looked out his window idly, pursing his lips in thought. It had been so long he could scarcely remember what the place looked like when it was all cared for.  His shoulders stiffened in surprise. He inspected one of the smaller braids that rested over his shoulder. 

The dogs went to settle by their owner, nudging their noses fondly at his hip and unused hand. 

_ He is interested in you.  _

_ Obviously.  _

He almost spoke aloud to the two dogs but stopped himself. That would seem very odd. "Years. Maybe almost a decade." 

His face turned red at the spirits and their gossiping that was unaware to the guest.

Jesse only laughed. "Been growing mine out for three years now. Ain’t much, had a bunch of it shaved way back when. Long hair is nice though. Yours suits ya mighty well." 

Hanzo did not look away from the dishes, more than happy to just ignore the compliments. He complimented him easily. As if such words held no weight.

"I never was a fan of short hair. That is Genji's department." 

The cowboy came over, sinking his hands into the dishwater. "Lemme help ya, partner. Least ah could do for droppin’ in unexpected like this."

Hanzo moved away, busying himself instead of wiping down the counters, ears a little red.There were only a few of dishes but if he was offering he wasn’t going to argue. "That is kind of you." 

_ Just ask him out. _ Saya stated, settling next to Mccree. 

_ He is cute.  _ Eiji panted a wolfish smile.

He gave them a glare as if to say  _ He is not. _

Jesse nodded, humming and easily settling into the task.

He looked at home, hips swaying as he cleaned. "So your brother ain’t wanna live out here? What's his story? Seems real friendly and all that. He move here the same time you did?"

The archer’s eyes strayed down to the subtle movement, slightly entranced by the sway of those hips. Though his eyes jerked back up when he was asked the question. "We moved here at the same time, we came all the way from Japan. He has always been... Better with people. He likes being where the action is. He always has." 

"Yeah? What made you two wanna move from Japan? Smighty nice out there." Jesse seemed to be the curious type.

"Don't mean any harm with that question, if ya dont wanna answer."

At least he knew when to back off, some personal history not meant for polite company.

He wondered if he should even bother with telling him. Why would he give any information when he cannot get any information from the latter? 

"We just needed a new place to call home i guess." He said as he put his already dried dishes. In the proper place.

"Reckon ah know the feeling well." He flashed him a warm smile. 

"A new start is nice, y’know? Sometimes it’s a nice to be in a place where there ain't a damn soul that knows yer name."

"Indeed. " Those words sent his curiosity into overdrive. What was Jesse running from? But then again he didn't have much room to talk. 

He wondered what he had to do today. Other than working on that commision he didn't have much to do. "Would you like to see my workshop?" He blurted out and instantly he regretted it.

That caught Mccree’s attention.

"Workshop? Yeah, ahd love that. What exactly do ya make?" He turned, wiping his sudsy hands on his pants.

"Anything and everything really." 

The dogs raised a look at Hanzo. It was enough to make his red turned a little ruddy. He motioned for the other to follow him down the hallway. It was a small room off of the side of his house. It was small, a empty bedroom of sorts, the hardwood gleamin in the overhead light. A plethora of tools hung on the walls from gauges and more. There was a glaive and saw and other amount of machinery.

He sighed contently at the smell of freshly cut wood from his new works. Hanzo brushed off some wood shavings off of his latest project. It was a hand carved bench made of cherry wood he had found in the forest. It wasn't his most impressive work, but he loved detailing the small mural on the side of it.  It was of the valley below. It was for the mayor's office.

Jesse gave a small whistle, dropping to a knee and inspecting everything, fingertips running over every inch. "It's gorgeous."

The eldest Shimada had never let anyone in here before. The few clients that did venture to see him usually sat outside or were invited into the living room to talk strictly business. It was his safe haven of sorts.

"I have been working on it for a week or so. I had to wait for the stain to fully dry." He went about organizing the already organized and clean tool, a bad habit he had. It was almost a compulsive obsession to keep his work space organized.

Jesse stood, glancing around the shop. "This is absolutely gorgeous, Han. Ah mean, ah don’t carve anything amazing, but this is a dream come true. "

The flush on his face seemed to bleed down his neck as he stared down at his tools. "I could teach you if you like."

What?! What the hell did he just blurt out? What in god's name made him think it was a rational idea to say something like that. What had gotten into him? He didn't know the man. Hell he met him only a few times before and he had fled his social ineptness as fast as he could. Yet here he was stating he can just give some woodworking lessons as if he was talking about the weather? 

This was down spiraling faster than he could get ahold of himself. He wanted to hit his head against the wall.

Jesse flashed him a bright smile. "Really? Ya sure ah wont get ya all frustrated with my lack of skill?" 

He gave him a quick wink, walking over, his swagger making his hips sway with each step. " Ah’d really like that. Would probably help me get the house up and lookin' real nice."

The huntsman swallowed as the other came swaggering over. Eyes darting the briefest of seconds down before back at Mccree's face. "No one can be as bad as Genji is. Almost took off a finger. " 

While that was true he was by far the least accident prone in the workshop he had no clue how to teach someone something he spent a lifetime perfecting. "Would be a good bonus for if you ever sold it too." 

_ Shut up brain shut up brain shut up brain. _

"Ah reckon so... But if all goes well, ahm hopin to stay here for a long while. Ah like the community, and look, ah already made some friends." He smirked, bumping his hip with Hanzo's. "Would be a nice town to retire in.”

He gave a little nod, taking a small piece of soft pine and a pencil. "Give it a try."

Perhaps a distraction would stop the small thrill that went through him." He looked over his stains as he contemplated his next move in his project. The dogs settled in the beds outside the workshop.

Jesse had set to work as he drew the outline of a gun into the pine, looking absolutely focussed on the task. "Ah whittle a lot, but nothin’ serious."

"Not a complete newbie then." He hummed as he pulled a light stain he used for contrasting from the top shelf, the front of his shirt riding up a little as he did so. He knelt in front of the bench and began his work, falling easily into the zone.

Jesse sat on one of the workbenches, starting to carve away, little by little, humming as he did.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Hanzo falling into a sort of zone as he took a fine paintbrush to get into the tiny grooves to highlight the trees and the rooftops. He wasn't used to others in his little haven but he was quick to ignore the sound. The smell of turpentine and stain filled the room, wafting out the open window.

The foreigner leaned back, his humming taking on the odd bit of words here and there, working away diligently in the silence of the shop. 

This felt like a special sacred little thing, what was happening in the workshop.

He easily lost track of time, as he often did. He was so hyper focused he barely noticed the other.

"Hey, sweetheart." Jesse cleared his throat, holding out his carving. "Hows this?" He came over, holding out the small carved gun.

Hanzo jerked up from his work,almost ruining the batch of shingles that he had been working on. To be honest he had somewhat forgotten there was another human being in his shop. 

He blinked over at Mcree, his brows raising in surprise. Balancing the brush on the stain's lid he took the wooden gun in hand to inspect it. It was crude, easily a amateurs work. But it had promise. 

_ Hey sweetheart. _

His face flushed red as he realized what the other had said to garner his attention. "It is good. Maybe you are not hopeless." He handed back.

"Ouch, break my heart a little more why dontcha." His voice was teasing though as the cowboy gave him a nudge. "Ah'll keep workin’ on it... Ah should probably get back to my place, though. Not that anyone’s waiting on me-" 

Fuck, that sounded like flirting-

"Ah mean, ah just, chores. Ah have chores. Repairs, and beer! Ah got some beer to drink- should stop by next time yer in town-"

Flirting, fuck, Jesse definitely sounded like he was flirting. Hanzo was quick to stand, putting his things away to give the other space. 

Jesse winced behind his back, his cheeks burning. "Ahm.. Ah’ll see myself out.. Thank you kindly fer havin’ me, Hanzo. " 

He tipped his hat before giving the dogs a quick pat. "Have a good afternoon."

The woodsman listened the cowboy flounder, amused over the stumbling. He didn't interrupt him. A corner of his lips twitching up at the display. "I will be sure to come by next time. Just to see how the house is coming along." He added on the last bit with a flare of red. He gave the dogs a look.

They looked more than pleased with themselves. Genji was indeed a bad influence.

_ " Guide him out " _ he gave the order to the dogs.

_ Okay! _ Eiji was already following Mccree out. Saya gave him a look before vanishing after her brother.

The dogs would guide him back, away from the dangers of  his woods. He went back to work, humming unconsciously the very same song from earlier.

  
  
  


The dogs were close behind the gunslinger. He chuckled as they followed right behind him. "You two are like guardian pups. Must be nice having you around."

Once they got him out to the clearing, he stopped to give them a good pet, messing up their fur real good. 

"You two get back safe now. Come visit anytime."

Saya barked, huffing at the mussing of her neat fur before heading back into the forest, looking slightly ominous in the imagery itself. Eiji whined and jumped up, lapping at the cowboys face before darting off into the woods.

The dogs had gotten halfway home before something caught their attention. The forest was silent, a charged atmosphere making the woods seem...off. The two snuffled the ground, eyes narrowing to the north east. away from the town and their master's home. Their hackles raised and a furious growl crept from Saya. The two of them bolted north west, towards home. Something had wandered into their land. Hanzo would want to hear about this.

  
  


Jesse got to his door, humming softly as he reached in his pocket for his keys. 

Huh.

"Well shit." He cursed to himself, patting his jeans for a sign of the little ring of keys. 

When did he lose them? Probably Hanzo's, but it could have been anywhere…

And he didn’t ask him for his number, either. 

Would Hanzo get the wrong idea if he came back? The guy liked his personal space.

Then again, he had to get into his home and didn’t necessarily feel like breaking in. Besides Hanzo was nice, didn’t hurt him none to see the hermit again. 

He headed back from where he just came, the mental map still fresh in his mind as he made his way to the woods.


	3. Bite the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious scent leads to only more questions and even more bewilderment for our poor cowboy! But remember not everything is as it seems.
> 
> ~  
> I'm back my lovelies. Apologies for such the long wait. My muse has been hiding from me. Now I'll say this the formatting may be different because its hard to format this rp. So bare with me. Betas a critics are adored for helping find a better way to edit this!

A figure moved amongst the lone and silent conifers, stark white against the evergreens. Dark eyes trailed every shadow as he loomed. Anyone stumbling along in the forest at this time would see a hulking wolf. Easily larger than a normal one, paws larger than a humans hand with alert and solemn expression. Two smaller wolves closed in rank, ears pricked at half mast.

One let out a bark. _We caught the scent this way. But this...This is different._

He huffed a puff of air and prowled forward. _I am well aware._

The scent was powerful, and terrible. It was like someone had burnt oranges and let them continue to burn until the whole area was acrid and metallic in smell. He scrunched his muzzle in irritation. This thing had been eluding him for the past half hour but now?

Now he had it cornered.

It tried to round about a path way towards town but the guardian knew this land better than he knew his own soul. He had cornered it by the gully about a click past his own home. The heckles on his back and nose rose and he snarled. Without a signal needed the trio worked the soundlessly. Hanzo could feel static in the air.

There. A woman.

No. A monster.

He could practically feel the old magic spewing off it.

"Ah so you're the one that’s been dogging my heels." Her accent was thick, germanic almost. It sent him snarling.

"State your business beast."

The woman turned, an angel and beauty in most human eyes. But he was not swayed. His betas snarled behind him. She wore a long sweater dress, boots not built for hiking and her hair in a ponytail.

"Beast? Me?" She laughed, twirling her finger around in a circle. "Says the monster who is a dog."

A flare of glowing golden dust danced around her hand. A fierce growl left him. She was no mere monster.

"Mind who you speak too witch." Something darker, wilder flitted across her expression.

"Oh? And who am I speaking too beast? "

Hanzo knew she knew exactly who she was dealing with. He had been here for ages, this nexus was protected by one of the oldest creatures. Any creature in this region knew better than to step on his lands. His dark eyes flashed gold for a second in warning. She would not bait him.

“I suggest you leave my territory.”

"I came here for _it_." She tittered, arms crossing over her chest.

The very words made him freeze.

No. No one was to touch _it._

A burst of energy erupted from him in a ripple of shock waves, with a wave of her hand she deflected a part of it with a sneer.  It was clear the atmosphere had shifted on a dime. The air was filled with static.

"Then you have come for your death." The two smaller wolves circled her with a howl, eyes flashing gold. The woman threw out her arm, purple flames spewing from it. Saya struck, ducking the flames barely as she herded the woman back. Eiji snarled as he went for her leg. She managed to kick the wolf back, sending him tumbling with a yelp. A burst of gold blinded them for a second.  She let out a laugh, a wretched thing as her power pulsed and licked along her hands like wrathful snakes.

"Pity.  Looks like I'll just have to kill you. And here I thought you could be understanding." She pouted as the purple flame licked at her arm, dancing along it wickedly.

They launched at one another, beast against beast. The sound of crushing trees could be heard echoing through the forest. Birds fled with a cry.

Both the entities ended up yards apart, the power deflected one another and cancelled itself out. She looked a little miffed and out of breath. A cut along her cheek had begun to seep crimson. She delicately touched her cheek and sneered. It was as if she had never been struck before. She was powerful and...something else.

Hanzo did not care what she was. All he cared about was having her throat between his teeth and her blood on his tongue.

"It looks like I'll have to rethink things." She sounded annoyed, blue eyes like ice. "And I embrace death. Often."

Both of the beta wolves snarled at her, circling once more. Hanzo caught sight of black smoke seemed to be collecting around her. He stepped back to see a shadow loom over the small witch.

"Let us be off. Till we meet again." Clawed hands wrapped around her and before he could strike again she had vanished in a puff of smoke, the smell of burning oranges and death vanishing with her.

The shifter howled angrily and bolted off, trying to follow what small trails of black he thought he caught a glimpse of. He moved back towards his house in a tunnel visioned trot. He had to strengthen his wards, do everything in his power to stop her.

She was after _it_. That was something Hanzo could abide.

She would die by his claw. The sound of a branch snapping sent him into alert; his eyes dark and maw snarling angrily at whatever it was coming into his territory.

  


The minute Jesse got into the forest, he could feel in his gut something was wrong. His hand traced over the belt of his pants, feeling his gun.

It felt like he was being hunted, and the air smelled like death.

 

Hanzo snuffled the ground, ears falling back against his head. That smell. A wisp of black fog caught his attention. He snarled, giving chase after the wisp. It was baiting him, tricking him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this but rage was a incourable  The two betas bolted off towards the other intruder. They needed to get the human out of here. It was too dangerous.

The wolves approached the human cautiously, letting out loud and distinct playful barks, coming out of the bush with wagging tails. But this was a show. Ears twitching for the slightest of sounds. Their master had hopefully given chase to the shadow. A howl echoed angrily in the distance. Eiji moved forward, nuzzling roughly into Jesse’s stomach, shoving him a little. Saya kept watch as she gently went to grab his wrist in her mouth. She didn't bite down, just caging the wrist in her teeth and using it  to guide back Jesse the way he came. They whined and tried to lead the other back, hackles bristling at the call. It was closer. The beast was heading their way. Hanzo was heading their way.

 _What is he doing?!_ Saya growled around his wrist, ears tilted back in worry. She let go to bite down on his shirt sleeve, tugging incessantly. Though she was quickly pushed away.

Jesse looked back at them, eyes wide as he reached out, mussing their fur. "Somethin's rotten out here, aint it? " He pulled away from them, treading in deeper. "Aint you two worry, ah wont let nothin hurt you."

The man drew his gun from his waistband, clicking the safety off.

The wolves growled, hackles raised as the human kept moving away from them, further into danger.

The smell it seemed to overwhelm Jesse, it was thick enough to choke him. He coughed hard, pulling his bandana up over his mouth, raising his gun and bracing it.

Eiji let out a uncertain bark, both set of eyes narrowed to catch any inkling of moving.

  


Hanzo was furious, this cat and mouse game had him frustrated beyond belief. There was a raspy laugh and like that the mist was gone, leaving him hunched amd licking angrily at his jowls with teeth bared. The smell lingered but the shadow was gone. This being was something dark. Black magic. Old magic. He gave a final howl. Of frustration. It did him no good acting like a beast.

He had to see if the other's had gotten Jesse out of his turf, into the protective ward that surrounded the town. The echo of whines and discontented barks caught his attention. He growled in annoyance.

He approached, emerging from the brush silently, dark eyes glaring at the two. They stopped their bickering and glanced behind the human, ears back and tails low.

He let out a growl at the two. They had one job.

 

Jesse heard the howl, eyes wide. "Ah got it-"

The growl behind him made his hairs stand on end.

He spun fast, bullet ripping from the chambers before he even had a chance to take in the sheer _size_ of the animal.

After he shot, he placed himself between the wolves and the... _Christ, it was the size of a grizzly, but it looked like a wolf.._

The shifter didn't even get the chance to react. Heat and lightening blasted through his chest and through the right front flank. He let out a ragged sound, something that was a mixture of a yowl and a whine. Something broke he felt it splinter, veins and sinew were on fire in him. He took a step forward but crumpled. Skidding into the dirt and soft long pine needles that cloaked the forest floor. Why wasn't it healing? Bullets shouldn't even had gone deeper than the first layer of skin. Something was wrong. _Wrong_. He tried to get up again but only fell once more with a cry. He looked up confused. Why had he done that?

 _I'm a monster to him._ he thought dazedly.

The fire crept up his limb and seeped from his chest. He wheezed pathetically. His eyesight was bleary. Why wasn’t he healing. Eiji let out a wail of sorrow, rushing past Jesse to nuzzle and snuffle at his neck. Saya snapped her teeth at jesse, growling angrily as she guarded her master. She turned to Hanzo and let out a placating whine and licked at his muzzle. Eiji looked balefully from Jesse to Hanzo, giving small nudges as He struggled to stand. His magic should have been healing him. Why wasn't it working?

Jesse froze, looking them over. The two were helping it-

"Aw fuck you two, he's one of yer own." He ran over, practically skidding on his knees. "Shit, ah’m sorry, ah’m sorry... Thought these two were bein’ chased-" His hands frantically pat at the other, trying to soothe him. "Ah can fix this, ah can fix it- please don't bite my head of holy hell yer a big wolf."

He leaned forward, eyes meeting the animals, trying to seem as non threatening as possible. He shoved his gun back under his belt before pulling his bandana off. "We'll wrap it up, alright? Ain’t far from my house and ah can patch ya up best as ah can then call Hanzo- he can probably do more for ya than I can."

Hanzo didn't move, giving weak reassuring sounds to calm the two frantic pups. He'd be fine. He's always been fine. _He would be fine._

He let out a whine, looking up at the cowboy with dark and almost human eyes. He snuffled at the cowboys shoulder, nosing at his neck. Something harsh and raised. Against his nose.  What was that? Before he could investigate he was moving away from the wolf, towards his leg. He snarled at the vice that rippled agony through his body. But he didn’t bite. tournequette he reminded himself. He hadn't felt pain in a long, long time. It was jarring and surreal. A bad sort of surreal.

He let out a huff as if to laugh. _Hanzo. Right of course. I'm the wild man with the answers._

He tried to stand but failed, letting out another snarl in frustration. How the hell were they going to get two feet let alone to Jesse’s house?

Jesse wrapped the wound tight, apologizing with every whine the animal made.

"Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m gonna get my truck. You gonna be alright here?" He reached forward, brushing the fur back on the creatures head.

"Ah’m sorry ah hurt ya... Eiji, Saya, can ya stay here while ah go? I won’t be gone longer than ten minutes."

 _Sweetheart._ He gave a weak bark, more than annoyed of this predicament. But his tired mind seemed to settle on the words, letting out a confirming pant.

_At least he didn’t kill you._

_It shouldn't have done anything to him!_ Saya glared down Jesse with a growl. _Why aren't you healing?_

 _If i knew do you think i would be sitting here?_ Saya looked almost sheepish at that.

In no time at all, the sound of an engine and branches snapping filled the air as Jesse drove in as close as he could.

He parked right beside them, hopping out.

"Alright, big guy. Yer gonna have to work with me to get in. I know this is my fault, but ah’m gonna fix it, ah promise. So on the count of three, yer gonna stand and ah’m gonna try and keep the weight of yer leg."

He took a deep breath himself, head bowed before hanzo as he pet at his neck and chest. "It's gonna hurt but we can do it, alright? I ain’t leavin ya."

He settled on his belly a as the other went off, blood seeping sluggishly out of the wound. He hated the smell, he could practically taste the scent of the iron made him sneer. The two wolves had settled beside him, licking his face, ears, fur, anything that got him to relax. His ears flickered at the trucks arrival, head laying in a sprawled out on her side in a sort of pseudo headrest.

He gave a eerily familiar stare, dark eyes glimmering with understanding. The expression was almost saying _damn straight it's your fault. You daft man._ He sat up with a huff, whining as he out all weight in his only good front leg.

 

He gave a nod, taking a rattling breath and steadied himself to the task.

Jesse braced his whole body under the wolf, carefully, folding the injured leg. "Alright sweetheart. Ah’m yer leg for the next few steps. We move on three.. One... Two..."

Jesse took a long stride, grunting as he supported the wolf.

He practically rolled his eyes at the name but let him gingerly maneuver his limb with a complaining grunt.

He took a step forward, snarling at the searing fire that bolted through him. He panted and took heaving breaths. Just a little farther.

Jesse seemed to lift him even more, summoning as much strength as he could. "C’mon now baby we’re almost there. Two more steps." He was gasping now, legs shaking with each step.

Once at the truck, Jesse braced himself. "Up ya go, then we got one more small trip to get'cha in the house."

There was a slight amusement to watching Jesse struggle. And it would be amusing if he wasn't in such pain. With the truck in reach he kicked up on his hind legs, his massive size giving him a slight advantage. He gave him a look and without the others assistance used his strength and sheer power in his hind legs, launching and crashing horribly into the metal frame of the bed. He howled as he landed wrong, snarling at himself. Dumb idea.

Jesse was up in a second, petting him, hushing softly. "Easy now, easy, ya did it. " He sat down beside the big wolf, calling the dogs over. "Up here you two. Ain’t leavin’ ya with whatever creature is out here." He could still smell it, the stench of the unnatural, the feeling of eyes on him. "Aint know where it got off to. S'a shame I didn’t get to seein it."   
The dogs were up in the bed in a instant, snuffling and nuzzling at their companion. They settled behind him, using their bodies like a sort of buffer so he wouldn't jostle up against the side of the bed.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the wolf’s nose. "Ah promise ahll getcha patched up, alright beautiful?"

He was- the wolf was soft, coat shining in the sunlight. The red staining the fur made his heart wrench though. "You can take my bed, I don’t care if there’s blood on it. Ain’t the first time, probably won’t be the last." He scratched at his ears gently, hands roaming to the others back, then rubbing gently at his stomach.

"We’ll get ya patched and warm and cozy. "

Hanzo leaned into the touch, craving the hands in his fur. His eyes were closed as he just took in a breath. _Blood? Why would Jesse’s bed be covered in blood?_ He licked the other's face when he leaned in for a kiss. His tail wagged slightly and he let out a quiet huff.

Jesse beamed at him, laughing when the other licked at him. "There ya go." He hopped of the flatbed for only a moment, grabbing something from inside the truck before returning, wrapping the wolf in his serape, petting him again. "You hold tight back here, alright?"   
The wolf snuffled his face into the red fabric. It smelled like fresh earth, cloves, cigar smoke, and something that he couldn’t place.  It made him relax and let out a sigh so deep it shook the truck bed a little.

He hopped back into the truck, starting it up and driving slow, trying to lessen the bumps. He didn’t bother pulling into the driveway, instead tearing through his side lot and into the backyard, pulling up to the patio, the flat bed high enough that it rested right at the top.

Jesse returned, climbing up and petting him again. "Okay sugar, we’re gonna have to move a lot now. Need ya to bare with it will we get to my room. ah’m gonna do my best to keep ya off yer leg."

He sat back up with a wince, He felt tired. Exhausted really. He shuffled over and sat back down, his paw easily touched the patio. He slid off of the bed and into the wood with a wobbly leg. He gave a look as if it would speed the other up.

Jesse heaved, groaning from the force of it, moving the other along into his home.

The whole thing was agonizing if not pace but in how much it hurt.  His wolves trailed behind them with no sound of complaint. They went down a hall, the door was nudged open and he practically fell onto the mattress with a whine. Now it was over. Now it was time to rest. The large creature scented the blankets instinctively, unaware that he was doing it. The wolves gave one another a look to one another before climbing onto the bed.

Jesse pulled a first aid kit out from the bathroom, kicking his boots off before he sat on the bed. He reached forward, petting back the animals fur. "Ya did good, sweetheart. Ah’m gonna fix ya up now, ah promise."

 

Jesse glanced at the other two. "So Hanzo has wolves? I was wrong in guessing you two were huskies?"

He was carding his fingers through the fur, slowly making his way to the injured leg.

The man in question had opened one eye to watch him move about the room with mild interest. He was laying on good side, wounded leg splayed out to give better access to it. The handkerchief was soaked red through and through. His snout nudged against his hand before it slid past his face

His eyes drifted close. That was until he felt the hand drifted closer to his leg. He let out a low disgruntled rumble but did not bare his teeth. Instead he let his head rest on the other's lap.

 

Jesse took a breath. "M’gonna get the bullet out now...Ya can bite me if ya want, I deserve it..."

He examined the wound, pushing the blood matted fur back. "It's intact. I can get it out quick. Ain't you worry about a thing, I got lots of experience removin’ them. "  
  
The rumbling sound had turned to a continuous growl, eyes closed as he licked at his teeth noisily to stop himself from snapping. It wasn't the humans fault for shooting him. He had to be more careful. Every hair folacle itched and burned as he stroked the fur around the wound.

His tweezers grazed the wound before dipping in. There was a disgusting crunch as it clamped on the bullet. He removed it quick, pulling gauze over the wound, reaching out instantly to pet the wolf.

Hanzo bared his teeth as the razor sharp feeling of cool metal against the skin.

He howled as it dug into him, snapping his jaws and kicking his back feet against the comfort. He bit down into the blanket and ripped it a bit. The sound of the tearing was satisfactory. His tweezers grazed the wound before dipping in. There was a disgusting crunch as it clamped on the bullet. He removed it quick, pulling gauze over the wound, reaching out instantly to pet the wolf.

Jesse cooed, leaning in and petting him, pressing his nose to the others snout. "Ah’m sorry darlin’ ya did good that's the worst of it. Ah’m so sorry..."  
He couldn't dawdle though. He quickly returned to work, cleaning the wound then stitching it, all the while speaking softly to the other.

  
The recluse relaxed when he stopped touching his leg. He could feel the magic slowly knitting it back, whatever bone he had broken with that bullet was slowly mending. Slower than usual. But he could at least feel himself healing. He whined and let the other coddle him for the briefest of seconds. He thought he deserved it.

He rumbled over the stitches, he wouldn't need them in a few hours perhaps. The bone itself was being repaired and took the longest to heal. He had learned that the hard way on many occasions.

When Jesse had finished, he got up and went into a drawer, fishing out a new bandana. He wrapped the others wound tight, cooing softly.

"Yer all done now, honey. You can rest." He grabbed a blanket that had been knocked to the floor, tugging it up and over him. " It'll feel better in no time. Promise."

He let the wolf continue to rest it's head in his lap, practically hugging the creature. "Ah’m so sorry ah hurt you, beautiful..."

Saya and Eiji had settled at the end of the expansive bed, watching with ears swiveled to the side. The surprisingly said nothing over the pampering. Instead Eiji's head settled over his sisters back like a pillow. Hanzo huffed, raising a curious look at the back of the others neck. He tilted his head to the bright color of fabric as he tied it. A glimpse of a mark catching his attention.

But then he was being coddled again, making him rumble happily. He gave the other two canines a look not to ever bring this up. _Ever. This was a one time thing._  He nuzzled his face into the other’s stomach, wet nose bumping a patch of his waist that was exposed from a ridden up shirt. He couldn't help the warmth feeling that struck him like a anvil to the gut every time he used honeyed words towards him. It was flustering and odd...but nice. He never got much attention. That was Genji’s department. He always had caught everyone's attention and affection. And Hanzo had been fine with that...until now. Every sweet connotation was lapped up and enjoyed. It startled Hanzo just how much he enjoyed physical contact. So he didn't complain with the pets and crooning.

The cowboy sprawled out, grinning wide at the wolf. "Yer so kind and gentle... "

He hummed gently, pressing his face into the others fur. "Why is Hanzo keepin’ you though- Well, not keepin’ you. Seems he lets ya’ll live freely.. But yer _massive_. Hasn’t anyone ever gotten scared of you before? Tried to hurt ya?"

Hanzo let out a disgruntled grumble. He was a fierce and old being, living over centuries century. And here this mortal was calling him gentle. He didn't know Hanzo. He didn't know what he had endured in all his years living. But that didn't stop him from preening as he was practically draped himself over the other. He let out a odd chuffing sound that sounded almost like laughter. Kept. He could _never_ be kept. The fact that Mccree was aware of this was at least admirable. He gave him a tired and half hearted glare.

 _Pain is nature. It is part of the natural order._ He thought bitterly.

The heavy weight of exhaustion fell upon the wolf, making his eyes droop closed. He nestled his muzzle into the lean muscle of the others shoulder with a huff. He needed time to rest. To restore himself. And with a grateful but sleepy look the shapeshifter drifted off to dream of cigar smoke and the spices earthy smell that enveloped him.

 

Jesse chuckled, petting him. "Alright, you rest. When yer up again ah’m gonna see if the local vet will deal with ya without reportin’ ya."

He reached out to Eiji and Saya, petting them. "M’sorry I hurt yer friend, guys... I promise ah’m tryin’ to do right. "

A weak little chuckle. "Promised ah wouldnt shoot that gun ever again either."

Jesse knew he should get up, find a way to fix the wolfs broken limb...  
  
But everything was warm, and soft, and the three animals seemed content to lay there and rest. He struggled to fight the urge, eventually sleep taking him as he curled into the large animal, petting it lazilly as his eyes drifted shut.

  
The smell of the forest, and something airy surrounded him. It made him feel safe.

  
Something in the back of his mind tugged gently, trying to warn him that something wasn’t right about this. The calming soul, the soothing presence...

He let out an airy sigh, burrowing closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating hayseed soon dont worry.
> 
> my friend will be doing Jesse's perspective so I will link when she gets around to posting it!
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
